A New Chapter
by unlabeledpunk
Summary: Sarah Williams defeated the Labyrinth 23 years ago. Now, Sarah's daughter, Kimber Muse-Williams must herself visit the Underground to save her brother and sister from their foolish wish. But, can she trust and accept help from her mother's old enemy?
1. Is This the End?

_**Twenty Three Years ago**_

Her eyes opened wide and she sat up in her cot, clutching at both her head and her chest simultaneously. Something was wrong, she just didn't know what. And that thought scared her more than the fact that something was wrong. The fact that she didn't know what it was, that she didn't know how to prepare for it frightened her more than anything. Her ears picked up the sounds of the night outside of her open bay window, and she could also hear the sounds of someone scuffling around on the ground below her, but she barely paid it any attention.

As she felt her body begin to relax slightly, she felt the rush of magic around her and watched as a figure appeared from the shadows in her room. She was about to get up and use her own energy against this intruder, but she stopped as she recognized the person. Her eyes became bored looking and she crossed her arms over her chest, staring up at the person who normally was smirking or smiling. Now he just looked sad as he stared down at the young-looking girl.

"Jareth, what the hell are you doing here? What about that damn Labyrinth of yours? And why do you look like someone just shot your favorite pet?"

He continued to stare at her before he crossed over to her bed and sat heavily on it. She sighed and followed him, sitting on the bed and waiting for him to talk, something she knew he wouldn't do. He was just to damn stubborn for his own good. "If you're not going to talk, then let me do a freaking reading or something Jareth. Holding whatever it is that's eating at you inside isn't going to help you in the long run. Especially when dealing with Goblins. You just might end up killing one of them."

Jareth had placed a hand over his face at some point, but even through the waning moonlight, she could see the smile on his face before he removed his hand and suddenly grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. She fought against the hug, not liking it at all. She had never liked hugs. Not at all. In fact, her mother didn't even hug her all that much because she hated the constricting feeling of being hugged. "Damn it! Jareth, get off of me you big idiot!"

"That's not a really nice thing to say to your older brother Kiya. Especially when he's this upset." She heard the mock hurt in his voice and pushed at his shoulders, eyes glaring.

"Oi, don't even start that stupidity on me! By the White Desert sands, let me go Jareth!" Jareth laughed and let Kiya go, her eyes going up to glare at him. "What happened? Did someone defeat your precious Labyrinth or something?" She was surprised that Jareth's smile actually fell at that and she bit her bottom lip, looking like any other young child at this point. "Someone did defeat the Labyrinth then? Who was it?"

Jareth was silent for a few minutes before he looked up at the doorway to Kiya's room and she turned too. She could hear footsteps outside of her room and she groaned. That usually signaled one thing, and she knew that they weren't going to like this. The door slammed open, bouncing against the wall as it hit it and a bright light was suddenly placed in Kiya's room, blinding both her and the Goblin King momentarily. "Kiya! Are you alri- Jareth? What are you doing here?"

Kiya opened her eyes and looked at the tall woman with slate colored eyes and bright orange hair and crossed her arms over her chest. "He's here to talk to me mother. I can read fortunes after all, in case you have forgotten. Do you mind leaving?" Kiya looked up into the face that her face resembled, the only difference being Kiya's darker skin tone and lilac colored eyes that she had inherited from her and Jareth's father before he went away somewhere.

Kiya's mother sighed and looked at her little girl before giving Jareth a pseudo-glare. No matter where she moved her and her daughter to, that man would find them. "Okay Kiya dear, but you need to go back to sleep soon. You are still growing sweetheart, remember that…" Shaking her head, she stepped out of the room, leaving the light and the door open.

"It seems Terai still doesn't like me all that much…" Kiya snorted at Jareth and placed her hands together in a spherical shape.

"Let's just get this over with Jareth. I was sleeping when you first came in…" She saw Jareth give a smirk and she resisted the very strong urge to slap the ever-living daylights out of the man. She may have been her brother, but that didn't stop her from wanting to attack him when he smirked at her or smiled at her in that condescending way he sometimes did. Yeah, she knew her energy wasn't as strong as his magic or energy, and definitely not combined, but he didn't have to giver her that slightly patronizing look now, did her?

As she closed her eyes, a bluish light formed at the center of the sphere she created, growing slowly as she concentrated on that light. She slowly opened her eyes, her eyes glowing the same blue and Jareth watched, impressed at her amount of control. She had really gotten stronger in the past twenty years. Her eyes shot up to his and he was suddenly aware of an image taking place. He continued to look into that soft blue light and waited for the image to completely form.

The image formed and cleared and Jareth saw the back of a young woman with long, curly brown hair. He saw them dressed in clothes from the Aboveground, and he saw them at the entrance to his Labyrinth, his precious Labyrinth. Another runner he assumed, yet, if it was important enough for his fortune to see this one, than he realized that he would wait to see this one. The image suddenly faded, the light too, and he saw Kiya pant as she tried to remain standing. He reached out for his younger sister and pulled her onto his lap.

They were silent for a few minutes before Kiya started to move, annoyed at the feeling of him holding her. "Jareth…you know that my fortunes aren't the greatest yet. I don't really know who that Aboveground woman was, but something tells me that it'll be a long time before you see her…and…I don't know. There's something about that woman…something good, and pure, and yet sad…." Jareth watched as she began to fade, her eyes closing before opening again. He placed her on her bed and kissed her forehead before he drifted away into the shadows, closing the door and turning the annoyingly bright light off.

The human girl Sarah was still on his mind, how lovely she had been and how sad he was too see her go back to her world with her younger brother, but he pushed it into the back of his mind. Something told him he'd be seeing her again. Sighing as he stepped into his chambers, he looked out at his wonderful kingdom and sighed again. Tomorrow would probably bring another Labyrinth runner, one who would more than likely fail, and he pushed aside all thoughts of Sarah, Toby, and everything else except for his duties.


	2. This Summer is Going to Suck, isn't it?

_**Present time**_

Sarah Williams watched as her daughter scowled, running around her room to pack as many fantasy books and movies that she could, along with her paints, sketchbooks, notebooks, and whatever else she could to piss her father off. She couldn't help the small smile as she realized that, if she were placed in the same situation, she'd probably be doing the same thing. And she realized that her daughter hadn't even packed clothes yet, waiting until she had everything possible to piss her father off before she even started on clothing her father would definitely disapprove of.

"Mom…do I really have to do this?" She was pulled out of her thoughts to see her daughter staring at her with a look of such anger and disbelief that she crossed the room to hug her daughter, something she normally didn't do because of how reserved she was.

"I'm so sorry Kimber…I really am, but, your father has joint custody and you know that he'll do anything…" Her daughter sighed and pulled out of the embrace, shaking her head as her brown, curly hair fell around her shoulders, finally falling out of the haphazardly thrown up ponytail she had put it in. "I don't want you to go to his house either. I want to spend most of this summer with you too Kimmy."

She pulled out what was left of the ponytail and put her hair back into it, scowling again. "I know mom. I know you do. But, I had plans this summer! Chris, Vladimir, Kate, Jared, Tina, Crank, Wolfgang, Patrick and I were all going to go down to the lake, and then go to that concert! I know that he won't let me do that. He'll want to spend time with me and get me to spend time with his family…would you get mad if I snuck out to hang out with my friends? I mean, this is the first time Vladimir ever invited me to hang out. Everyone else is always asking."

Sarah listened as Kimber monologued, something she must've picked up from her drama teacher (seriously, that woman was insane), and sighed. "If you sneak out from your father's house, be careful and come back home immediately. That'll be your last week there, right?" Kimber nodded and she smiled. "I don't want my little girl to go either. I'll make it up to you when you get back, I swear Kim." Kimber nodded and went back to packing, the darkness lifted, if only by a little bit.

Kimber felt her mother's presence leave and let out a sigh quietly. She really didn't want to do this. She hated that monster. She never told her mother what he really did, but she was sure that her mother could imagine. Just as she was looking through what she thought was an empty desk, she stopped and stared down into the drawer. There, sitting in the drawer was a small red book with the words, _**The Labyrinth **_written on the cover. She looked around her room and back down at the book, sure she had never seen this one in her vast collection of books. She wondered if her mother had put it there as an apology present to her and she let a small smile show on her face. Her mother had nothing to be sorry about.

She picked it up slowly, feeling a tingle run through her arm and into her body as she looked at it. She flipped it open to the first page, sitting at her desk to read it.

_Once, long ago, a princess came into the Underground to save her brother from the terrifying and powerful Goblin King. She beat the Goblin King at his own game, running the Labyrinth, making some new friends, and then facing off against the Goblin King himself at the end, before declaring her power and freeing her brother from his clutches. Both she and her brother left the Underground to go back to their own kingdom and left the Goblin King to deal with the repercussions of his involvement against the princess._

_Years passed and both the princess and her brother grew up. The princess got married to a man she had never loved and bore a daughter of her own, a young and beautiful princess who was like her mother. The girl grew up, watching as her mother, now the queen, and her father, a king, fought all the time. The girl grew up closely guarded by her mother and her guards from her father's wrath. Her father finally left her mother and her to fend for themselves in their small kingdom and the girl did not mind. She hated her father._

_The girl watched as her father got remarried to an equally mean woman and gave birth to a young boy, who was brainwashed by her stepmother to hate her as well, and a young girl who was too young to understand. But, what the new princess didn't know was that her younger brother would -_

Kimber shut the book as her mother's footsteps could be heard and she threw the book in her bag and turned to her closet, picking up the clothes she had already decided to take. The ones that her father hated the most. As she threw those in, she saw her mother standing in the doorway to her room holding out a present. "Um…mom?"

Sarah smiled at her daughter and continued to hold it out. Kimber walked over, the scowl now replaced with a curious expression and she took the present, unwrapping it and seeing a new book. The cover of the horror novel 'The Diary' stared back at her and she couldn't help the smile. It didn't matter what genre it was, she loved to read anything. She smiled at her mother and gave her a quick hug before throwing it into her bag like she did everything else, a habit her mother also had.

"Well…Kimmy, your father is waiting downstairs…he just came…you might want to -"

"Kimber! Hurry the fuck up! We don't have all fucking day for you to be lolly-gagging!" Kimber's small smile instantly vanished, replaced with an icy look of boredom and Sarah sighed. She really wished she didn't have to do this, but the judge made her do this every summer. Sure, her father was a fiend, but, the judge couldn't see that, especially considering the fact that Kimber had been considered too young to testify at the hearing.

"I'll see you mom…love you." Kimber left her bedroom and went downstairs where her father was scowling at a painting she had created and won an award for. His slicked back curly brown hair was something that she had inherited from him, but unlike hers, his was thin and easy to manage. He turned his almost black eyes onto her and put a smile on his face, a smile that she hated above all else.

"Hey there baby girl. How are you doing?" He looked out of place in this house in his dark blue suit and tailored shoes. He didn't belong in this house. He had no creativity or imagination. Hell, his stocks were all well thought out and planned. He didn't take chances. He went by statistics. He didn't belong here. Not in this house or the life both her and her mother had carved out. And, his smile was the same one as before. Back when he…

"Hello, father. How do you like the picture I won an award for?" He looked at her, his smile on his face, then back at the painting that she could see he despised. Just like imagination, anything that brought it to life he hated. That's why he didn't read stories or watch movies. That's why he was always working.

"It's…nice sweetheart…what is it supposed to be?" She scoffed at him and got down the stairs.

"Isn't it obvious? It's a labyrinth. In the old Greek myths, the labyrinth was a grand structure built by the artificer Daedulus for the king of Crete, Minos. It was built at Knossos to house the minotaur where -"

"I get it. It's a labyrinth." She could tell that he was already aggravated and she shook her head. He'd never get it. "You could be doing something other than painting and all that other stuff that you do sweetheart. You could be working on math, or science or -"

"Are we going anytime soon?" She cut him off and he looked at her, anger growing in his eyes. He hated it when someone cut him off, which she did every chance she got. He just smiled a cold smile, one that she hated even more than anything and he nodded. She turned to look at her mother and smiled at her one last time before she turned to go face the pack of ravenous wolves at her father's house.

Sarah watched them leave, a sense of trepidation growing inside of her. She knew that her daughter was provoking him. Just knew it. But, that wasn't what worried her the most. She walked down the stairs and stopped in front of Kimber's painting, staring at it. Recently in the past two years, her daughter had become obsessed with puzzles, mazes and anything that had to deal with anything similar to it. Especially the concept of the labyrinth. It was an obsession that she was steadily growing more wary of.

She remembered running through the Labyrinth as a girl, a little younger than Kimber was now. She remembered her friends that she hadn't seen in years, of the adventure she had so craved and of the Goblin King himself. She ran her hand over the painting and was awestruck at the simple beauty of the airborne shot of this particular labyrinth. Yet, it seemed familiar somehow, but she didn't know why. She sighed and pulled her hand away from the painting.

Under her watch, the likes of the Goblin King couldn't touch Kimber. At her father's however, she had no idea what would happen to her baby girl. "Lord…please keep her safe…"


	3. Where Did This Book and Dream Come From?

Sighing to herself, Kimber got into her father's car, intent on just falling asleep and forgetting everything around her. However, as soon as she sat down in the back seat, as far away from the freaky driver that her father had hired, she felt something dig into her lap that was hard and unyielding. Kimber sat up and looked down at her pocket, only now noticing the small, cube shaped outline there. Where that had come from, she didn't know.

She barely noticed her father get into the car and talk to the driver about something. Her hand reached into her jeans and pulled out an old book with a red cover and the gold letters that spelled out _**The Labyrinth**_. Hadn't she thrown this into her bag like the rest of her stuff? She was almost sure that she had, but here the book was in her hand, and her bag was in the trunk.

Shaking her head, she sat back up against the door, placing her feet on the uncomfortable and unyielding black leather seat. She figured that if she was being forced to spend this next month at her father's, she might as well as enjoy what little she could.

_But, what the new princess didn't know was that her younger brother would actually do all he could to get away from her. When she was told that she would be watching after her younger brother and sister, she felt that this was a good way to get closer to her younger brother and sister. But her brother told the princess that he wanted nothing to do with her. That he hated her and everything she stood for._

_As the princess stood there, shocked that her own sibling would say something so cruel and hurtful, he looked up at her with hate in his eyes and said that he wished someone would come and take him and his younger sister away from that place, right now. He then ran up to his and his sister's room. The princess followed after, intent on trying to talk to her younger brother._

_However, the door was looked and would not yield to her initially. She fought the door however, hoping to force it open. Like her mother, the queen, she was a fighter and stubborn in her own way. She wouldn't give up when it came to her family. The door finally opened and she entered into the completely dark room and saw a figure standing at the other side of the room, but she didn't see her brother and sister._

_In a rage, the princess looked at the figure, a beautiful woman who didn't seem much older than her, and demanded to know who she was. The woman just laughed at her and said that she was the Lady of the Crystal City and that -_

"What the hell are you reading?" Kimber broke out of the trance that the book put her in and looked up at her father who was more or less glaring at the book in her hand. She shrugged and put the book in her pocket where it'd be safer from him.

"Don't know. I found it. I think it's mom's and she let me borrow it for the summer. It's a fantasy called The Labyrinth and -" she noticed in anger that he had stopped listening and was now looking at the road ahead. Apparently the idea of her reading a fantasy novel was hard on him. She scowled again and leaned back in the seat, turning her head to look out the window. She finally noticed how far from her house they were and almost seemed surprised. How long had they been driving for? She watched the various trees and plant life pass by, along with the various houses of others and she smiled.

She suddenly scowled and looked up at her father's seat. Her father was into the stock game. He was good at it. His father before that had been into the business game. He had always grown up with whatever he wanted. Whereas Kimber was used to working for what she wanted when it wasn't Christmas or her birthday. In fact, the money she had been saving up all year for the week she'd leave with her friends was all the money she got from her job. As she watched people pass by living out their lives, she couldn't help but wonder how her father viewed them.

Not even caring anymore, she looked out the window and stared at the highway, looking for some solace from her thoughts. Her mother often said that she had a tendency to over think everything, yet she couldn't voice her thoughts to others except through painting or writing, a trait that was a mixture of her father and her mother. She shrugged and sighed. Maybe she couldn't really voice her deepest, innermost thoughts, but, she didn't want anyone to know what she truly thought.

She hadn't realized that she had closed her eyes. When she did, she didn't mind and she let herself fall into a sleep. There was still a good 3 hours left before they got to her father's house. She inwardly sighed and leaned back, trying to get as comfortable as she could. She wondered why every summer it was the same exact thing. Her first month was nothing but miserable. Even if he didn't do what he did every summer, she'd still be miserable.

Her thoughts began to still, something she was happy for, and her mind began to fall into darkness, into a sleep that she really wanted.

_She slowly opened her eyes, looking around for a second before closing them again. Her eyes immediately opened and she sat up, now completely awake. She was sitting outside of a castle on a city street as she watched small creatures walk by. These creatures looked like a motley assortment of people, mixed with animals, some with plants, and they all seemed to not notice her._

_She slowly stood up amongst them and looked around her in every direction. There were crudely made houses all around her, a junkyard beyond that, and a forest even further beyond that. There was a sun low in the sky, and it seemed to be setting, the deep purple sky fading into the blue/black of the night sky as stars twinkled gently. She suddenly heard boots clacking against the stone ground and she turned to watch as a man walked by, his face hidden from her view as his black cape trailed behind him, catching the light of the stars._

_Before she could chase after this man, the scene changed and she found herself in a completely different environment. The city before her seemed to be made out of either glass or pure crystal. Lights in the city reflected off of every surface, creating the most beautiful of rainbows to light the city above it. She didn't even want to think of how glorious the city was during the day._

_However, one look behind her and she could see that daylight never reached the city. The whole city looked to be in some sort of cave complex, the red, black and yellow rocks clashing with the magnificence of the city before her. She turned back to the city and stepped into it, walking forward. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. However, that soon changed as she walked further in. She didn't see anybody initially, causing her to wonder where everyone was, until she ran into a street and stopped to gasp. Their were people alright, but…she walked to the one closest to her and stared._

_This person had been an exceptionally handsome man with dark hair, a chiseled face, and sweet, genuine eyes. But, his entire body was encased in whatever had encased the city. She continued to walk up the street, looking at every person she passed by and she couldn't help but wonder, how, and why. She looked up the street and was surprised to see a castle in front of her. She had been so busy following the people encased in the crystal that she hadn't been paying attention._

_She wondered then suddenly, something that just came to her head, if the royal family of this city was also encased. She didn't know why that thought bothered her, but it did. She ran forward, into the castle and towards where she thought the throne room would be. As she ran, she passed various servants and guards that were encased also, causing her fears to grow. She stopped at a large set of double doors and she placed her hands on them, pushing the doors open to see…_

Kimber's eyes popped open suddenly and she sat up, wincing as her neck popped uncomfortably from the odd position that she'd been sleeping in. She looked around her and saw that her father's car was outside of a gas station, the sun had set and she had no idea how close to her father's house they were. She looked out of the tinted glass windows and saw that her father and his driver were coming towards the car. Without thinking, she laid back on the seat, pretending to be asleep.

As her head hit the seat, she noticed the pain in her head and had to bite back a groan. How many times did she hit her head since she had fallen asleep? She didn't know, nor did she care. Her dream had surprised her. That first city, though not beautiful except for that castle, had been warm, lived in, a place she would definitely want to go back to.. A place with a long history of fun, adventure, turmoil and of finding something. And that man that she had seen pass by her in that city of creatures (_Goblins_ her mind seemed to want to scream out) had caused her curiosity to grow even more than it already was.

She suddenly shuddered inwardly at the second city she had seen. Though beautiful beyond comparison, it was cold and lifeless. And the people there, the one's frozen in place, they all seemed sad. The history of that place seemed so sad, so tragic. She turned around to face the seat so no one could see her eyes open, even though it was way to dark to see anything. The whole dream was odd. It was almost like, it was alive, but it wasn't. At least, it couldn't be in this world. She wondered where that place had been. It seemed familiar, but she didn't know why. Like she had heard about it or read about it somewhere, but she didn't know why.

She closed her eyes again, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep when all of a sudden the car stopped. She didn't move, still wanting to pretend to be asleep, until her father shook her roughly. "Sweetie, were here." She inwardly groaned and sat up, refusing to look at her father or his driver. She'd have the next three weeks to see them. As soon as the door opened, she got out and went to the trunk, eager to get her bag before one of her father's servants got it. She could carry her own stuff after all, she didn't need others to do it for her.


	4. Chapter 3 and a Half

Kimber grabbed her bag and headed up the staircase past the servant who would've gotten her things and looked up at the mansion. It was just as big as ever but it had no color or anything to liven it up. When she entered into the house, the drab grays, whites and blacks physically hurt her eyes and caused her to cringe. There was no way that someone was actually this against art that they'd do everything in their power to get rid of any traces of it in their house.

"Reese! I'm glad to see that you're home. I was worried…Kimberly…" Kimber actually groaned quietly and turned to watch as a tall, statuesque woman walked down the stairs in a black dress, her blonde hair done up in a tight, coiled bun. Her eyes were cold as she stared down at her and she couldn't help but scowl back. She had never liked Morgan. In fact, she was the one person in the world that she downright hated to the core (she loved her father somewhere deep in the recesses of her heart, but she never really acknowledged those feelings).

"Nice to see you too Morgan. Dad, I'm going to bed. Am I in the same room as last time?" she couldn't help but snap in annoyance and she saw him nod, noticing with some grim satisfaction the pain on his face at her tone of voice. She walked past him and up the stairs, turning her normally impassive face when she was at her father's house, into a full blown scowl as she looked at Morgan. She saw her recoil a little from the intensity of her stare and she smiled darkly, making sure that Morgan knew that, as much as she was going to make her life hell the next three weeks, she too was going to return the favor.

The rest of the trip to her room was uneventful, she following the route to her room without really thinking much of it. There were times that Kimber loved her photographic memory, and being here at this house was one of those times. She did notice how silent the house was and she wondered as to why until she saw her younger half-brother walking through the hall with a servant. Then she understood. Her father used to tell her this when she was younger and she could see the small boy getting brain-washed now too.

Smiling a little bit, she decided to annoy the ever-loving shit out of him and walked up, stating in a loud, booming voice that she was sure carried throughout the house, "Hey there Eric! How are you doing?" The servant jumped suddenly at her voice, and she saw her younger brother turn around to look at her, not expecting the glare on his face as he stared. Just last year he would smile and rush over to her side, pretending to not want to be a kid for a little bit.

"Miss Kimberly! I -"

"It's Kimber. That's what it says on my birth certificate after all…" So caught up in Eric's facial features, she failed to recognize the noises behind her and almost jumped when she felt a cool hand on her shoulder apply pressure slightly. She turned her head and saw Morgan staring at her.

"Eric, say hello to your older sister. It's rude to just stare." Kimber stared at the woman's face and then it hit her as to why Eric was now like this. Morgan was slowly brain-washing him also.

"Hello Kim. Do you need me for anything?" She shook her head, still staring at Morgan when she suddenly grabbed the petite wrist in her hand and wrenched it away from her shoulder.

"No Eric, I'm fine…just wanted to say hi. And, Morgan, don't ever touch me." She had began the conversation, staring at Eric and smiling slightly as she squeezed Morgan's wrist in her grip as tightly as she could, and ended it by glaring up at Morgan with cold eyes before releasing her wrist and watching as her face scrunched up in barely concealed pain. She walked away from everyone at that point and finished walking to her room which was the furthest room in the left side of the house, away from everyone else's. She leaned against her door and sighed as she stroked the bright painted green door. This was going to be a long summer.


End file.
